


Slow Hands

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffuary, Hands, Kissing, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “You’re supposed to run a burn under cool water, not stick it in your mouth,” Peter says with a huff. He takes Tony’s hand and leads him over to the sink, turning the water on freezing cold. Peter hops up to sit on the counter next to the sink. Tony lets Peter fuss over him. It’s really nothing, just a raised angry line, an imprint of the filament across the pad of his pointer finger.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Six - Hand Kisses

Tony notices Peter looking at his hands often, but it doesn’t register. He talks with his hands, usually is messing with his tech, or the holo-screens, it makes sense for Peter’s eyes to get caught on them every now and again. 

“Shit, fuck,” Tony hisses, the filament glowing white hot. He shuts off the relay and sticks a finger in his mouth. Yikes, burns suck. 

“Are you okay?” Peter appears by his side, giving him a wide eyed look. 

“I’m fine, just a little burn, babe,” Tony says. 

“You’re supposed to run a burn under cool water, not stick it in your mouth,” Peter says with a huff. He takes Tony’s hand and leads him over to the sink, turning the water on freezing cold. Peter hops up to sit on the counter next to the sink. Tony lets Peter fuss over him. It’s really nothing, just a raised angry line, an imprint of the filament across the pad of his pointer finger. 

“This is why people wear gloves,” Peter says, teasing, as he pats Tony’s hand dry. 

“I can’t feel the delicate parts with gloves on,” Tony says, rolling his eyes. His methods have reason, no matter what other people may say. Peter’s one to talk, half the time not wearing the proper gear just because he knows he can heal. 

“You also wouldn’t get burned.” Peter holds Tony’s hand in his, examining the burn with more scrutiny than it deserves. 

Before Tony can come up with something sassy to say, Peter has brought Tony’s finger to his mouth and kissed the burn gently. Tony blinks, watches as Peter turns his palm over and kisses a callous at the base of his thumb, kisses his palm. 

“You should be more careful with your hands,” Peter says quietly. He kisses the back of Tony’s hand and then takes the other, examining it for damage and treating each bump, cut, scar with the utmost care. His lips are soft, warm, and it’s definitely Tony’s imagination, but he imagines Peter’s kiss healing the cuts and scrapes his hands have accrued over the years. The skin becoming something new, soft, precious, under the attention of Peter’s lips. 

“I’ll do that,” Tony says, his voice lower. He clears his throat. 

Peter grins at him, entangles their fingers, kissing the back of Tony’s hand. “Good,” he hops down from the counter. “Cuz I like your hands a lot.” 

“My hands like you too,” Tony says with a smirk.


End file.
